memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzo Perim
Nuzo Perim is a commander aboard the USS Sentinel A and formerly the Starwise. She is the first officer, and close personal friend of Mala Lintil. Early Life Nuzo studied science her early life and applied for joining. She was evaluated and turned down on the grounds that she was too reckless, "hotheaded", and immature. After being turned down she decided to apply for Starfleet Academy and was accepted on a scientific career track focusing in exobiology. There she met Mala, her future captain, as her roommate. They spent many evenings in New Orleans (Chronicles 3: Battle of Risa) and enjoyed theme parks (Chronicles 1: Squandering Time). As An Officer Commander Perim began her career as an Ensign aboard the USS Dixie C, and quickly was transferred to the USS Stargazer A, for a science mission, where she was promoted to Lieutenant. When war with the Klingons broke out, she was transferred once more to the Starwise, where she was given a battlefield promotion to Lt. Commander. When Mala Lintil took command following Captain Byron McTaggart's death, she promoted Perim to Commander, as she was the only officer aboard with the proper qualifications for first officer. Lintil was present when Captain Daniel Foster unleashed his plans to assimilate Starfleet officers into a mini loyal borg collective to strengthen the Federation. She strongly opposed those who Foster had fooled into thinking the Starwise was violating the Prime Directive by trying to free the slaves he purchased to test his devices. In the Battle Of Risa, she was instrumental in reviving Captain Lintil through use of altering borg implants to restart her internal systems. She received a scientific honor for this and was assigned with most of the surviving crew of the assimilated Starwise to the USS Sentinel A, an Odyssey class starship. In late 2409, the Nexus returned to Federation Space, and Nuzo along with Captain Lintil, Commander Vaila, Lt. Kate Janeway, and a Bajoran academy graduate were ordered to stop Foster's followers from using it to their advantage and resurrect Foster to continue his work. During a battle inside a nexus generated Bajoran town, Nuzo was killed by Foster's Mirror counterpart, who had discovered the nexus in Terran Space. Lintil along with her crew undid the timeline by exiting the nexus into a time when Mirror Foster had tricked the crew into believing he was on their side, and killing him. Personal Life Nuzo Perim makes no attempt to hide her attraction to women. On many occasions she has commented on the luck she has being assigned a ship with a bridge crew of mostly females, including an Orion. Her attraction to Captain Lintil is also relatively blatant to most of the crew, however they choose not to persue it for fear that it would interfere with their duty. Perim also argued constantly with Second officer Tallassa (Tally) Sh'ecknoor in a rivalry stated by Vaila to be "akin to that of Spock and Bones". Nuzo's peace loving views, and her passive nonviolent ideals constantly clashed with Tally's "fight or die trying" motto of life. However, it is clear that they are still friendly with each other, as the two along with Vailla and Lintil are always seen together. Category:Starwise Chronicles Category:Trill Category:Starfleet personnel